Night of Innocents
by JojoTea
Summary: Ciel now has been a demon now for four years now and has given his body to Sebastian now. Through out the night he asks questions about his new form and Sebastian wants to take advantage of the new body. Ciel has been sized up in this. This story includes yoi and sex; be prepared. I do not own black butler. I also did not edit this soooooo Enjoy! leave a review and favorite!


_Even though the innocents has died_

_The demon still ages like wine_

Ciel stood in the looking glass of his vanity mirror and gawked at his reflection. He had turned seventeen a few days ago on a cold winter, an age he thought he would never reach. Nobody came to celebrate; since his soul had died when he was just thirteen and had been smothered in the blackness of demons who wanted to only taste the pure soul he had become what he so bargained with. A demon. He thought he would stay looking at age thirteen, the small frame and short legs had disappeared though. It's like he forgot about his whole appearance back then, the feeling of his snow skin had left, the length of his starry hair was thrown away, but for some reason, this cursed contracted eye had never left its socket. His long fingertip reached his cheek bone and stretched the skin as he analyzed the dull purple lines of the star in his eye. The candle light that shined off of everything and shadowed all in the room made the eye look sickly and almost dying; he wanted to rip out his eye to just forget more about the past that sparked a line of fire in him.

"Sebastian, why do I still age?" Ciel glanced over still stretching his eye "Is there something wrong with me?"

Sebastian struck another match and lit a wax candle dripped with its own crayon blood and placed it on the frostbitten window to keep his blowing winds of burning harsh air to a minimum to the house. Mostly to make the two cozy, the cold never bothered them; damn bodies don't get cold. Sebastian walked over, his midnight covered back straight and shoulders narrowed like always to keep to his butler ways like before. His gloved hands gripped the stiff fabric of Ciel's white button up he wore earlier when the sun lived in the sky of snow-smoking clouds that he still didn't slip off and into an airy night shirt for the staring moon. His narrow chin landed lightly on Ciel's shoulder and looked a long at his and the young devil's reflection; he smirked at himself.

"There's certain requirements for a demon to have that you didn't have yet. At your age, you weren't strong enough to protect anyone that you might make a contract with. Your mind wasn't matured enough to be cunning in situations. Your body would have never persuade anyone to look at you for a contract," Sebastian's hands gently massaged Ciel's bone shoulder "You've changed quite a bit now, young master."

Ciel bent his neck to the side and let out a relaxed sigh. He removed to hand that grazed his face and placed it on Sebastian's clothed hand and fluttered his eyes closed. He always loved the effortless and graceful touches Sebastian gave to calm him from any frustrating thoughts. Thoughts that made him think he was some damned freak that was bound to earth to roam with those who inhabit it; but as long as he had someone like him to hold his hand on his strolls, he was fine. Ciel turned his head to Sebastian and gave a smooth smile and fine chuckle.

"So will it ever stop?" he asked and looked back at his mirror.

Sebastian sniffed Ciel's pale locks that reached his neck; fresh soap and crushed perfume flowers. His soft cheek rubbed lightly against Ciel's neck, and from the shadows he glanced back at the reflection. His hands moved along Ciel's long, hard collar bones; he tried his best to soothe his master.

"Once you reach your twenties you should resign as that. I stopped at twenty-two and I've been stuck with staring at this face for all these years." Sebastian answered

Ciel gave a small surprised look. "You mean, you were actually born?"

Sebastian chuckled and let up on Ciel and looked at the real boy. His red eyes showed sickly care towards the curiosity Ciel showed to him.

"Yes, I came from the womb of Hell fire and into the arms of my father, Lucifer. It was nice to know that God took the time to make a fallen angel like me." Sebastian explained

Ceil turned and looked back at the nestling demon. His whole body turned to Sebastian and felt his curiosity peaking more and more. He never knew that his knowledge was limited on demons and his connected lover. It made him somewhat excited, like when he asked his father silly and childish questions about the world. But he never asked the question:

_Why is the world so cruel and beautiful?_

But a bright eyed boy who never got to experience the world yet could never blurt that out, nor fathom the worlds; let alone ask his father to explain. No, he just asked how birds could fly and have tea leaves could become tea. But being older- and no longer pure enough to own innocents- he could ask anything he wanted to Sebastian and he knew the answer would be honest.

"God?" he giggled "You're telling me God makes demons?"

Sebastian sat down on the feathered seat beside Ciel to look at him. He leaned his hand on his chin with a long finger dancing on his fair lip. A faint and shadowed smirk on his face from the reaction Ciel gave.

"Of course, God makes all demons you see. Just as he makes angels."

"But why?" Ciel wrapped his lean arms around Sebastian's neck and played with his tie "Why not just make angels?"

"Because without demons to cause a muck, then angels don't look like the good guys. People must have balance of fear and love, or it doesn't make life interesting for humans," he wriggled his tie off "think of it like this, a house must burn before a new one is made and a life to proceed on."

"I see," Ciel said, warily "but I thought the devil created them; being the father of demons and all."

"Oh, no. Sure he's our father but God is our creator, he doesn't stop at demons. Only someone as cruel as God could make us, Lucifer just nurses us and teaches us to live up to our sole purpose. We are made to take and stop the flow, that's when angels come in to stop and fix."

Sebastian's hands climbed and cradled Ciel's long face. The warm cotton of his thumb grazed Ciel's bottom lip carelessly as he explained. Ciel's eyes became softer and softer from every word that dripped out of Sebastian's mouth. He was stuck in this trance of words that dizzied his mind and made him think of how irregular he was from the monsters before him; and the one looking into his crystal eyes.

"So have I lost all my good intentions? Has all my innocents washed away?" Ciel said, climbing closer on Sebastian.

Ciel felt a sadness drop in his dead heart. Fat caterpillars crawled on the bones of his ribs, there feet clinging to his lungs. An invisible lump stuck in his throat that he couldn't swallow down. His thoughts of still being kind, and sinless had been broken; he had finally slipped from the rope of fate he had left. He felt lost from believing the own lie he made in his mind. The lie that kept him going and thinking he was fine living soulless; because he thought he felt that he still had one. He never felt that he had one when he was young and walking among the people full of life, so why should he feel it completely disappear? His arms draped off of Sebastian's neck and broad shoulders and down in his lap where his eyes soon met, flushed with a down feeling. Sebastian quickly darted to Ciel's chin and made him look back up. His face made no effort to show emotion, his eyes a bloody black that looked like a dark alley to create dead ends; to Ciel's surprise, his storm blue- and cursed purple- eyes looked up widely. Sebastian's face moved closer to Ciel's now trembling mouth.

"No, you just see how the world _really_ is."

Sebastian filled the gap between Ciel's lips and kissed them tenderly and delicate. The taste of crumbled raspberry pastries spilt with sticky honey lingered on Ciel's lips; Sebastian was plain but with a solid taste of clean mint from the days brushing. Ciel fluttered his eyes closed and drifted into the sweet kiss given to him. His arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck again and pulled closer between him and pressed his eager chest against the suit Sebastian wore. Sebastian's long arms wrapped around Ciel's long waist and pulled him up on his lap, their mouths now going at the same rhythm, clinging to each other for dear life. Sebastian's hands and arms moved to the taller and leaner legs of Ciel's and held his thighs; he stood up with Ciel in his arms. Ciel's warm mouth let out a moan from being up in the air but quelled and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's hips. Ciel didn't look where Sebastian was walking to- he was more focus on his body and motion of his lips- but Sebastian knew where he would drop his master, his downy bed.

Ciel's back plopped down from the gentle drop onto his plush bed and thick bed sheets. His body had changed so much over the years. Of course his height had changed making him lankier than how he was as a child and the length of his shaggy locks had grown at the back of his neck and around the eyes. But, what had really changed was his chest and torso. It was sculpted and matured now on him, built like an older gentlemen that grew up too fast. It did fit well around his flawless skin and his bones snug inside it. Sebastian started to undo his tie and threw it across the alley room and made a tall, lenient wall with his arms around Ciel's body. His sharp hands started toying off Ciel's buttons on his shirt showing his glowing white skin; his glove hand squeezing a peck softly to arouse Ciel's body. Ciel's muscles tensed up against the hand as Sebastian dipped his lips aggressively on Ciel's, suckling easily for the boy.

Sebastian was a demon butler, strictly created to serve the soul he owned. But since Ciel lost his years ago, Ciel gave his body to make amends for the job Sebastian could never get paid for. Even if Sebastian could never leave Ciel's side, Sebastian agreed to the new deal at hand, and treated the body like a growing flower. Sebastian's mouth went to Ciel's neck sucking sweetly then nibbling with his teeth- preparing Ciel for a bite- and rewarded with calm moans from his blossom mouth. While Sebastian's rend on Ciel's neck, his hand moved down to Ciel's slacks- the color of midnight- and popped off the buttons and made the metal zipper pull apart. He teased the lines that went down to his crotch, rubbing his worn gloves on them. His teeth pieced the surface of Ciel's neck, the bitter river of tasty blood flowed in Sebastian's mouth. Ciel arched his body and moaned with trembles, his blood leaked down his throat to his chest; Sebastian only smirked and look at the mess he created.

His pink tongue started to stroke his chest and move to his throat- making Ciel's head dig into the bed and his throat cringe- and back to his wound giving a kiss. His lips were red and his tongue stained, the helpless look on Ciel's face made Sebastian crave.

"Would you like to taste?" Sebastian asked

Without permission, Sebastian's mouth pounced on Ciel's mouth and lapped his led tongue with Ciel's plush and warm, making the kiss hot. The taste of his own blood excited him; Ciel released moans in Sebastian's mouth with their intertwining tongues. Sebastian's hand entered Ciel's underwear and wrapped finely around his growing cock. The irritating cloth add more pleasure to the long deftly strokes, Sebastian removed his mouth and gave a lick to his lips and went to Ciel's chest leaving little bites of light blush and bruising purple. Few left puddles of blood to grow and set in. Ciel's hands clinched the sheets and his head twisted and turned on the feather bed. His body ached for more, not just simple teasing.

"Sebastian, would you," he ask, emotionlessly "do it already?"

Sebastian's hand moved along the shaft faster "Do what. Young master?"

Ciel's glistening face became unamused "Come now, no need to be so childish. Aren't I enough without this teasing?" He smirked

His damp hand stop moving, he moved close and whispered down in his ear.

"Yes, _my_ master."

His hand slipped out- with Ciel's pants getting off- he unbuckled the leather around his pants and slinging it across the room. His pants came undone and his member came out; Ciel bit his lip from seeing the sight. Sebastian placed his palms back on the bed and towered his close body on Ciel. Ciel squirmed out of his pants and underwear and laid under Sebastian, naked and exposed for the crowd of one. Sebastian's hand brushed down Ciel's boney hip to his thigh and said:

"Spread your legs a little more, would you, young master?"

Ciel was now Sebastian's equal yet he still said 'please' and 'young master'. Old habits die hard, even for demons. Ciel nodded and did as he was told, he rose his knees into a bend and spread them open. His silk skin untouched and angelic to touch, Sebastian pinched off his glove to give a touch to the virgin-like skin. His fingertips danced on the thigh down to his shin-making the leg straighten out. Sebastian truly analyzed the softness Ciel had that truly amazed him. A soulless monster still has the skin of soft baby feathers.

"So smooth and soft," Sebastian gripped his calf lightly "it feels like a perfect lie. Like a foolish person is still stuck inside. Like pure blood and soul is still locked inside your still heart. Such lovely lies on your skin."

Sebastian started to walk his lips on Ciel's gentle leg and ran his tongue up. Ciel quivered and flexed his shoulders on the bed and shivered his legs. His impatient hands wrapped around the sheet, he head jerked his head up and unleashed a small growl.

"Come on, get on with it already." He blurted

Sebastian glanced down with his mouth still on his leg. He moved off and dropped the leg with his half smile and let the leg fall with its bend. He situated his member on Ciel's small entrance and pressed the tip gently.

"Will you be alright?" Sebastian asked before moving anymore

"We've done it before. I think I'll be fine; it won't hurt anyway. Why would you ask? Do you care for me?" Ciel grinned

Sebastian smiled back

"I care for the body that I've been given. I take care of my things very nicely."

Sebastian started to move deeper inside Ciel, his cock being wrapped around tightly. Ciel got used to the feeling quickly and Sebastian leaned on top of him. Ciel rose his hands slowly on the silk sheets and gripped them near his head and turned away. His eyes closed like he was asleep with cool breaths slipping out as he felt Sebastian inside him. Sebastian started to rock his hips back and forth and held on to Ciel's flesh thighs and bent his head back in pleasure breathing silently as he pushed and pulled. Ciel started to moan out loud from the movement and twist his head around, he cock twitching and growing. Ciel's body started to indulge in the steady rocks and pace Sebastian was at and when he would move faster for himself. Sebastian's body thruster harder now, faster too as he started to lightly pant. Ciel's mouth blurted out with tiny, fresh moans from the new rocks Sebastian did. His body felt heated against Sebastian's rocking and powerful body. It was strange, Ciel only felt human when he was doing a lustful act with Sebastian.

Feeling flesh against flesh made a good stir in his stomach. The spark of heat that lit in his body for the brief time made him feel wrapped in a blanket. The sinful taste of the others lips on his own made him think:

_Could this be love?_

_Of course not_

_Neither he nor I know of such foolish thing. Frankly, I don't want to._

He could only take the feeling for so long until he wanted to become empty again. He knew you can't get hurt if you can't feel it. The feeling to release started to roar in both demons and everything moved faster. Ciel's moans, Sebastian's hips, panting from the two; everything. Drips of precum started to leak out of both and in the river of motions and noises, the two came. White silk stained Sebastian's black suit, and Sebastian's seed filled Ciel to the brim. Sebastian caught his breath on top of the panting boy and pulled out easily. As Ciel calmed down, Sebastian went to his drawers and pulled out a delicate night gown and shiny, cream hanky from his own pocket and cleaned his suit. Ciel saw and rolled over on his side, shielding his nude body.

"Just take off the jacket. We can clean it tomorrow." He mumbled

Sebastian did what he was offered and placed the jacket on the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed the folded gown on the bed.

"Master, would you like to get in your night clothes?" Sebastian asked

"Why? I stay up in bed every night, never getting any sleep. Any dreams. Any nightmares. So what would be the point?"

Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's back and gave a comforting rub.

"I don't like holding you when you're like this."

Ciel turned over with a blank expression on his face. His messy bangs sprawled around his face; Sebastian pushed them away to look at the boy's face. Ciel sat up and grabbed the gown pressing it against his chest like a blanket. He slipped the gown over his head and on his frame to only plop back down on the bed in the fetal position he was in. Sebastian smiled and hung his arms around his waist and pulled him into his body. The two laid, awake, drenched in the silence of the sleeping night.


End file.
